


Mara My Dear. (MARA X SELF INSERT OC)

by ChippedCaTrA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCaTrA/pseuds/ChippedCaTrA
Summary: Madame Razz tells Adora and Catra about Mara and her love interest! But a few days later something goes wrong for Adora and Catra! Would you want to find out?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	Mara My Dear. (MARA X SELF INSERT OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading this fanfic! It's my first! I appreciate your support to this project! I've always wondered if Mara had a love interest.. Well aside from light hope that is!

Catra and Adora approached Madame Razz's little house, Razz's vision suddenly glitched and showed Mara and Kitella instead of Catra and Adora. "Adora! You brought Catra with you." Kitella laughed. "Razz! That's not my name.." Mara laughed "kitella let her be..She calls me Adora all the time! Well not all the time but most of the time.." Razz smiled but Mara and Kitella glitched into Catra and Adora again. "Madame Razz we wanted to know more about Mara..and who this kitella person you call Catra." Madame razz gestured them to come in. "I'll tell you.."

Mara was peacefully wandering around the lush forest, until she heard the rustling of the bushes. She took out her sword and looked around "Who's there!?" a shadow of a girl looks her way, Mara was shocked "Come out! ..please?" the figure then rushed away while Mara ran after her. "Waittttt! I'm not gonna harm youuuuu!" the figure stopped for a moment, she turned around once again looking at Mara. "Y-You won't?-" The figure said. Mara gulped and nodded, she was relieved she wasn't the only intelligent being aside from well..her and Razz. The figure came into the light, revealing that she is in fact a half cat being. "Woahhh.." Mara marvelled at the sight of this mysterious girl. She looked at Mara with a angered look. "Who are you!?" She yelled. "Who are YOU?!" Mara yelled back. "I asked you first!" Mara sighed and looked at her. "I'm Mara." the mysterious girl looked her with a smile. "Kitella." she stared at Mara. "you certainly don't look familiar..where are you from? Salineas? Oh maybe plumeria? Or are you from Mysticore.." Mara laughed. "I'm from a different world." Kitella laughed louder "You think I'd believe that? Give me proof..Uh. Mara was it?" "Pft yeah." a few minutes later they arrived at where Mara's ship was. "Woah..You weren't lying.." kitella looked at the ship in awe. "Oh! Look at this!" She took out her sword. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" she suddenly transforms into a 8 foot tall blonde warrior. "Woahh..Your tall..and muscular.." Kitella giggled. "my people call this She-ra! I'm a warrior and protector!" Kitella smiled at Mara. "Well that's pretty damn awesome Mara- I mean- She-ra!" She-ra giggled. Kitella took her hand and ran into the lush magical forest. "Isn't this all so pretty?" "it is.." "I'm glad I met you Mara." "I'm glad I met you too, Kitella."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! More coming soon! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic


End file.
